1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothpaste for brushing one's teeth and, more particularly, a toothpaste composition and method of applying a single serving of toothpaste to a toothbrush.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Toothpaste is a paste or gel used to clean and improve the health and aesthetic appearance of teeth. Used in conjunction with a toothbrush, toothpaste promotes oral hygiene by aiding the removal of dental plaque and food from the teeth, and often includes fluoride for prevention of tooth and gum disease.
Toothpaste is typically stored within a cavity of a handheld container, which may be squeezed by a user to force the toothpaste outwards through an opening in communication with the cavity. The user must continue to squeeze the handheld container until the desired amount of toothpaste has been emitted onto the user's toothbrush and the user can begin brushing his or her teeth. This process of emitting toothpaste from a tube onto a toothbrush can often result in a mess, particularly for young children who are inexperienced with the proper method for applying the proper amount of toothpaste for a single brushing session.
Therefore, there exists a need for a toothpaste composition that may be stored in single serving portions and which may be easily transferred to a toothbrush prior to brushing one's teeth.